ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Himeko/Relationships
Tamamo No Mae ' → There's possibly no one in Fabula Himeko trusts more than Tamamo. He's her constant. A man who's helped her from the beginning, cared for her, helped her grow, and helped her realize that it's okay to feel. Prior to the two year time skip, Himeko had lived with him for a time, though complications grew, leading her to leave his estate with a new companion in search of a way to regain her memories. A rift grew between them, one filled with regret and sadness. He had someone he loved, and lost someone he'd loved, and shockingly Himeko looked like his past wife. As the months past, Himeko's and Tamamo's relationship had grew too tense, leaving Himeko heartbroken and full of regret. Then Fabula shifted, Himeko lost her memories, and with the apparition she called her 'patron', the woman took refuge in Pandelion, and for the 2 years that past, lived in solitude, Tamamo's location unknown. Himeko was plagued by dreams of him, causing her to become an insomniac, scared of the man. Out of everyone on Fabula, Tamamo's the only one who can save her from herself, and possibly the only person Himeko wants nothing to do with. Whether that's due to the patron's influence is unknown. Back to her old self, Himeko's feelings for Tamamo have evolved. After saving him, the girl confessed, and shortly after was reciprocated by the nine-tailed fox, and though Himeko couldn't stay with him in Inari's world, and he couldn't return to Fabula until he repaid the debt he owed his goddess mother, Himeko waits for him, and has taken the duty of protecting Aiko's shrine. Having been killed by her best friend and then revived by her older brother Jericho, Himeko became scared to think of what he would say or do if he were to know this, assuming Inari had not told the man. At the end of Chapter 01, Inari made it sound as if Tamamo had died, causing Himeko to collapse in on herself. With this event being the catalyst, Etri took over her body and revealed that Tamamo had not been dead, but instead reverted back to his original fox form. It's unknown what happened to him, but it's quite possible he escaped into the portal with his goddess mother and brothers. After gaining her book back, as well as her body and memories, it's quite clear her feelings for him have not disappeared as she still carries his scarf on her person and refuses to let anyone else touch it. Perhaps, Himeko will always love this man. Character Tracks: ''suteki da ne | i run to you | little talks 'Aiko → ' It's surprising how much in common both the girls are. Not only do they look the same, but they act quite alike in ways. Both love Tamamo dearly, and both want nothing more than for him to be happy. They both get along very well and tell stories to each other about how dumb Tamamo is. Aiko doesn't seem to hold any ill will towards Himeko, despite the circumstances. Himeko protects her shrine in Tamamo's stead now. Gaining both her book and body back, Himeko found she was unable to converse with the ghost as she had before. That does not mean that she doesn't think about her or hope for the best. Part of Himeko believes that perhaps Aiko was able to depart from her grave and find Tamamo wherever he may be. The thought comforts her. Character Tracks: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8HsFxAdJYM&nohtml5=False dearest] | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XuJEmSTHow&nohtml5=False grave of the fireflies] 'Akaneiro / Kaiser → ' Two years ago, their friendship was rocky at best. He'd wrong her, and then drove her crazy with anger, and then due to events, somehow she grew to care about him. Though they fought still, bad mouthing each other, Akaneiro is someone Himeko could confine in. She often kept Tamamo and Akane from fighting, thinking it wrong to prolong the bad feelings. For two years, Kaiser/Akaneiro had been a thorn in her side, but the only human(?) contact she'd had. Coming every other day, sometimes accidental meetings, they greeted each other with the normal bickering like children. For a time she didn't know what lie behind the mask, but she wouldn't hesitate to find out, due to her curious nature. Dating for a short time, the two eventually separated on good terms with the return of his one true love Adora. Himeko loves him still but as a companion and best friend. Character Tracks: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YvjV6_sODY&nohtml5=False inuyasha / kagome theme]'' | hearts a mess | guns and horses'' 'Shalbriri → ' Returning into her life, Himeko's feeling initially were those of hurt, having been left behind, abandoned by the King of Shadows after he'd promised to protect her and stay at her side two years ago. Yet, it was hard for her to deny her feelings of love she would always share for him, and after his wholehearted confession and declaration that he would never leave her again, Himeko fell into his embrace as she'd done so long ago. They work together as a team to face the world. If he is the King of Darkness, she is his Queen of Light. Character Tracks: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qYlJD96euc bad apple] | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV97_YorkbU sarah smiles] | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhLZRMtTGOU bitter tears] 'Hanketsu → ' Despite all the challenges they have faced, Hanketsu has quickly become a brother to her. She loves him dearly and wants nothing but the best for him. She knows of his feelings for Fendel and tries to help him, even if it's not in the best way. [[Fendel|'''Fendel]]' → ' Fendel and Himeko have become best friends after the many challenges they have faced. The witch is very comfortable in her presence and believes in her wholeheartedly, even if she does mess up from time to time. Adora → She thinks of Adora as a close friend and believes the girl fully capable of being strong. Knowing how much the two loved each other, Himeko pulled away from Akaneiro, knowing that they were each others true happiness. She wants the best for Adora, possibly more than anyone in town. [[Blaise|'Blaise']]' → ' Her best friend from 2 years ago. They were similar in many ways, sharing a demon, the interest of knowledge, a fondness for books. Himeko had even lived with her for a time, after her past companion had gone to do what he deemed dangerous for her to be around. Himeko loves Blaise to death, and would do anything for her. However, after the 2 year time skip, the woman holds no memory of the girl. They don't seem to get a long all that well. However, recently, with the loss of her crystal, and her memories returning, Himeko and Blaise are back on good terms, best friends once again. And even though Blaise, clearly being controlled by an unknown entity, killed Himeko, she harbors no hate for her, still loving her dearly. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is unknown. Corvo → ' Blaise's boyfriend. Another one of Himeko's best friends that she trusts. She loves him like a brother, and adores him, thinking highly of his skills and abilities. When they fought in the past Himeko was shocked and sad, wishing them to stay together. After the 2 year time skip, Himeko has no relocation of him either. In fact, the new Himeko makes him quite sad. With the newly changed Himeko, Corvo and her are back to being as close as ever. She loves him, and sees him as a close family member once again. 'Elise → ' While Himeko and Elise had no prior friendship 2 years ago, brainwashed Himeko seemed to do a number still, scaring Elise. However, that didn't stop Elise from seemingly believing in her. When Himeko returned to normal, they started becoming close, and are well on their way to being best friends. Himeko enjoys her company and thinks she's cute. Elise is someone Himeko believes she can confine in if need be, and knows the ex-soldier will always be at her side no matter what. [[Jiang Ziya|'Jiang Ziya]]' →' The TRASH man. FUCK him. [[Da Ji|'Da Ji']]' →' At first disliking her, hating her, upon her death, the destruction of her book, Himeko was stricken with grief. She hopes that Da Ji found peace in her death. Though she wishes things had turned out differently. Kokatori → ??? What is your angle ??? [[Cormic Desrosiers|'Cormic Desrosiers']] → Her father and best friend whom she unconsciously killed due to her mother's evil spell cast upon her as a child. She regrets the past and wishes he lived. He was a great king and currently Himeko struggles to be like him. Character Tracks: wishing you were somehow here again __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships